A code lyoko fanfiction Feed On The Seed part 1
by kh axle roxas
Summary: Aelita is so sick of hearing her friend Sissi ramble on and on about her experience with sex and how good it is to her and wnants her to shut up. Instead She tries to get Aelita to join her which she declines and says she has other stuff to worry about than men. Sissi says she's ok with that but that wont stop her plans from saving her friend from wasting her youth.
1. Polgue

A code Lyoko fan fiction

Feed

On

The

Seed

**Note: I do not in any way own code Lyoko or it's characters I do this for fun and my amusement**

**Also**

**This particular story series...that's right you heard right ...series**

**Is based off my favorite adult video actress who is now retired **

**Keegan Skky **

**I dedicate these fan fictions to her.**

**Cast:**

**Aelita is Keegan **

**Sissi is Shelly**

**Jeremy is the strange delivery guy. BTW**

**those are just the roles they play I will still be using the original character names.**

**Enjoy **

**Prologue**

**The park**

It was a hot summer day for Aelita Hopper, everywhere you look you would see people swimming or hanging outside eating ice cream and snow cones. Not Aelita though, instead we find her at the park leaning against a tree with her friend Sissi.

(God I'm having the worse day of my life right now.) She thought as she repeatedly nodded and smoked a cigarette. "Oh my god lita you should have been there last night, it was such a fucking rush when I got laid." (Seriously she's a fucking child the way she's acting now.)

"I mean you should have seen the look on the guy's face while I sucked him off, he was turning all sorts of colors and making so many erotic moans. "I must be a natural at sucking cock."

(Oh dear god please make her shut the hell up, is there anything else that she'll talk about other than stupid sex?) The next thing you know it, Sissi is on the ground lifting her front side in the air and balancing on her hands doing pelvic thrusts making a bunch of noises. "God if only I can have his big cock in me again and ride him. "It felt so good inside me; mmm I can almost feel it pounding inside me."

(Oh my god please tell me this isn't happening.) Aelita pulled her up off the ground forcefully and spoke. "Seriously were in public not to mention in the presence of young ones." She darted her eyes to the left and saw some kids just staring questioningly, but Aelita just smiled at them and said she's kind just rehearsing for a play so they just left.

"Oops sorry. But that sex was so fucking g..." "Sissi can you please PLEASE stop talking about sex, it's getting very annoying hearing you blab on about it." Sissi gave Aelita a look that read, "Oh please you know your craving some too." (This could backfire anytime in 3. 2.) "Oh right sorry but we all know you would be acting the same way if you had my experiences." Sissi then spread a grin on her face and came up with the most horrible idea Aelita has ever heard. "Tell you what." (Oh no here it comes.)

"Im going over to Kadic mansion this weekend, why don't you tag along that way you can get laid too. "Hell you're in your thirties, you work at a boring office job with hot guys around you all day every day and not once have you even attempted to fuck any of them." (And boom goes the dynamite what I tell ya, told you it would backfire' and seriously there she goes with the term LAID ugh so annoying.) "Nope I'm ok I do not in any way want to have anything to do with any guy in my life right now , I have a job to concentrate on; more than stupid sex and men. "And besides...I'm waiting for the right guy to do that sort of thing with."

Sissi crossed her arms and huffed off but not before she turned around, looked down at Aelita and back up again smiling and practically giggling and said, "Ok suit yourself lita but word of advice. "You should use that thing you got down there before it starts growing cobwebs.' And with that she left.

Aelita then headed back to work thinking, (God I can't wait for this day to end so I can finally go home and shower and go to bed, just put this mess behind me. (And Sissi who does she think she is to try and control my sex life, I never really told this to her yet but I think now's the time, Sissi you are such a bitch and a slut; and THAT'S not what I want to be that's your life not mine..)

**NOTE: HOW WAS THE PROLOGUE HOPE YOU LIKED IT CAUSE THERES MORE ON THE WAY SOON WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH Aelita I WONDER *WINK* **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bedroom

Finally after a long stressful evening of work, it was the time Aelita has longed for all day. Aelita walked out the office building wearing her red formal suit and a short red skirt to match. (God I thought this day would never end, I'm so tired.) She continued down the parking lot thinking, (I can't wait to go home and wash this day away.)

She continued to stroll the parking lot till she spotted her ford Explorer and sped towards it, but suddenly out of nowhere; this strange blonde guy with glasses ran straight to Aelita and shoved a strange orange envelope into her arms and said all frantically, Here here, take it take it, burn it burn it!" and ran off leaving Aelita to ask herself, (what the hell was that about, oh well better get home.) she tossed the strange package into the passenger seat and sat down and drove home. AS she drove, she found her gaze repeatedly moving to the package; contemplating what could be in it.

...

After a fifteen minute drive, she pulled in her drive way and stepped in her house and walked up stairs holding the package and tossed it on her bed. She opened her closet and pulled out a pink shower robe and unbuttoned her formal jacket and took off her under shirt and her skirt. Next to come off was her peach color bra, she reached behind herself and unhooked the fastenings and let it haphazardly fall to the floor. Her perky B- breasts were visible and Aelita looked at the mirror on her dresser and smiled thinking, (Dam I look good.) She stared intently at her chest, admiring her pink nipples and round and not too big of a chest. She sighed and reached down to remove her matching panties but stopped suddenly as her mind went back to the strange package on her bed.

(Hmm I guess it wouldn't hurt to peek inside, I mean how bad could it be?) She strolled slowly to her bed and picked up the envelope and opened it, slowly pulling out a type of book made of lots of construction paper a note that fell on to the floor. As well as the title that was different letters glued to it to read, "The Art Of Filth." (By Sissi Delmas?)

(Huh what's this?) Aelita bent over picked up the note and read. ( If you find this book please return it immediately to 1056 W Maplewood Streets Public BATHROOM, CENTER STALL?) She placed the not back in the folder and rturned her attention to the book.

She slowly flipped open the type of scrap book and let out a surprised yelp. (Oh my god this is Pornography, sooo disgusting. She turned to the next page. (Why on EARTH would Sissi give me this?) She contemplated as she stared contently at pictures of Sissi blowing someone with a message scribbled next to it. SUCK HIS HARD MEAT TO PLEASE HIM.

(What the fuck Sissi you really are a slut, if you're trying to get me to be like you; then you're going to have to try harder than this.)

Another page turned this time with interest and spotted a picture of sissi with her legs spread apart and a man eating her out with yet another note. FEAST ON THE CLIT.

(God this is so stupid, how could people do that sort of thing?) While thinking this, she subconsciously found herself snaking her hand between her legs and sensually rubbing her crotch through her panties. (Crap for some reason, I'm getting all wet looking at these images.)

Aelita partly stretched open her panties and stuck her finger inside herself and pulled out slowly. (It has been a while since I actually played with myself.) She thought as she slowly inserted her finger into her mouth and suckled. (Gasp Oh God, I taste so fucking good, I just want to touch myself ALL over...and fondle my breasts.)

Aelita began to slowly caress her tits and rub her clit with two fingers slowly clockwise while looking at the scrap book and moaned with pure pleasure. "Oh, mm yes, ah!" She gasped excitingly sliding her fingers in and slowly twirling them around. (God I'm so FUCKING wet, I forgot how GOOD this feels.) Aelita pulled her fingers in and out repeatedly and slowly "Ah ah, ah oh fFFUCK yes!" She gasped more and soon her moans switched to erotic yelps of pleasure.

Aelita descended on to her bed and pinched her nipples and suckled the other as she spread her pussy lips open wider and thrusting her two fingers inside, slowly increasing speed and her pitch of moans. "AH OH GOD YES, FUCK SHIT OF FUCK FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Aelita twirled her fingers ferociously and screamed in lust as she pushed on to her G- spot now knowing how deep she was. "OOOH SHIT FUCK ME, FUCK ME, YES AH...UGH MORE, OH FUUUUCK!" Finally after a few more penetrations and twirls of her skilled fingers and last loud cry, "OH FFFFUUUUUAAAA OH!" Aelita spurted out all over her fingers and wrist, slowly pulling out and sensually licking and sucking her fingers. Aelita tilted her head back mouth open and squeezed her hand into a fist and let her cum descend ever so slowly into her awaiting mouth. Her cum streamed slowly repeatedly dripping on to her moist tongue. (Mmm god yes, oh god my cum tastes sooo good.) She thought as she swallowed every last drop and glided her hand slowly around her wet and sticky clit.

(Better wash up now and get to bed.) Aelita closed the poorly made scrap book back in the envelope and walked to the restroom and shower. After her shower, she ate a quick chicken salad and went straight to bed thinking, (Tomorrow is my day off so I guess I'll go to the strange address...just to see what happens.)

NOTE: HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER MORE ON THE WAY SOON WELL THE LAST CAPTER MAYBE SO I CAN MAKE ROOM FOR THE NEXT STORY.

THIS STORY IS PART 1 CHAPTER 1 SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL VERY MUCH BE THE LAST CHAPTER . PART TWO THEN I WRITE THE NEXT STORY SO FEED ON THE SEED PAART 2 CHAPTER 1

SRY IF IM OCNFUSING U EITHER WAY ULL UNDERSTAND SOON.

LOVE YOU GUYS..

FEEDBACK REVIEW PM


	3. Chapter 2 Final

Chapter 2 final

Boys Bathroom

Aelita awoke the very next morning and did not think about NOT going to the strange address on the note hidden in the envelope which contained the horrible excuse for a scrap book or smut magazine. She arrived at a strange ret stop and exited her car and explored the area.

(Well this is the address now to find the bathrooms.) She contemplated as she held the note in front of her face.

Finally, she found herself in front of white building and in front of the bathroom door; but froze as she realized what bathroom she was in front of.

(Oh my word the men's bathroom, should I?) Aelita turned her head behind her and stole quick glances on either side and slowly pushed the door open walking in thinking, (I might as well see this adventure through.)

Aelita stepped one foot into the bathroom and immediately froze with excitement thinking, (Wow...I never been in a men's bathroom before, this is soo weird for me.) She slowly opened the center stall and stepped in and locked it.

(Hm no one seems to be here yet, the note said to return to the center stall and yet no one even showed up to claim this dirty thing.) She reached up her little red dress and pulled down her pink panties and sat down on the toilet. (I might as well pee while I'm here.)

Aelita did her business and looked to the left and right of the stall and questioned herself, (I wonder what these holes are here for.) She peaked into the one on her left and nearly yelped at what she was looking at and thought to herself, (Oh my god, is he doing what I think he's doing?) She stared intently at him and told herself, (He is that man is jerking off; couldn't he get in trouble for doing that here?)

The man stroked his hard rod increasing his speed and moaning slightly. (I really shouldn't be watching this, but that cock looks so FUCKING good.) Aelita found herself rubbing her cunt slowly in circles and moaning softly to herself. (Oh god this is really turning me on, I'm getting wet AGAIN.) She picked up the pace with her rubbing and kneading and thought dirty thoughts. (Oh yes stroke that meat hard stroke it fast so you can squirt you're hot seamen.) "Mmmm gasp mmm, huf huf huf,mmmaugh!" Aelita covered her mouth as she tried to suppress her moans but it did no good.

She turned her head to the right slowly and jerked her head the rest of the ways and gaped at what she saw next. ( .God. A cock, in my STALL.) Aelita knelt down on her knees and hesitantly reached for the 8 inch dick and froze in mid process. (I probably shouldn't, but that cock is practically CALLING my name.) She slowly stoked it while licking the shaft and thought as she did so, (I want to TOUCH it, STROKE it; and LICK that salty shaft.)

Aelita began to increase her speed at stroking and licked sensually up and around his shaft, eventually finding her way to his head with her soft moist tongue. She found her hands gripping the wall as she twirled and circled her tongue all over his head of his cock. (Mmm I know you like this huh, mmm you taste sooo good and I bet it feels good having my soft hot and WET tongue wrapped around the head of your penis.)

Aelita lapped her tongue across his head and slowly began to encase her lips around it bringing it even deeper with every slow thrust and twist of her skilled wrist. "Mmm mm mmyes, so fucking delicious." She thought aloud. (Fuck I'm so FUCKING wet now, wetter than when I played with myself last night.)

Slowly, Aelita pulled his member deeper into her awaiting mouth while continuing to twirl her skilled tongue around his rod, eventually earning moans and gasps of her mysterious guest. Deep in lust now, Aelita started to regret this thinking, (Shit Sissi I became what I feared of becoming, a FUCKING SLUT.) But quickly pushed the thought out of her head, as she continued to suck on the man's cock.

"MM MM MM, Gasp, MM MM!" (Oh god this is soo much better than being cooped up in some boring office all day long!) She contemplated as she deep throated him now loosening her straps of her little dress, revealing her B- breasts and hard pointy pink nipples.

The man began to let out gasps and louder moans and heavier breathing, knowing the signs; Aelita took his whole manhood in her throat sucked hard while twisting her wrist thinking to herself, (Oh yes please please, squirt your seamen ALL OVVER my face; please. on your SEED I will FEED!) the man began to cum in Aelitas mouth so she pulled out quickly and stroked him letting his cum shower over her face and breasts. (Oh yes more MORE cover me up in your sweet sticky seed!) She thought as she licked at her lips and shook his cock in front of her face , eventually rubbing and slapping his member against her cheeks.

Finally as his climax began to subside, Aelita took one last lick and suck from the man's cock until he eventually pulled it back into his own stall. Aelita reached for some toilet paper and washed off her breasts and licked what was left on her face and hands and adjusted her top. (God what have I done, I feel so dirty; I better get out of here before someone sees me and forget about this whole event.) She got up off the ground and walked out the stall leaving the envelope behind. As she headed out, some one slipped a card underneath her with another strange address written on it. Pissed off, Aelita thinks, (Ok thats it, Im tired of these perverts and weirdos Im going there to give them a peace of my mind.) So she exited the bathroom and walked back to the parking lot.

END of part 1

NOTE:

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT SRY EACH CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT THEN AGAIN THE VIDS WERE SHORT EITHER THAT OR I SHOTTENED OUT THE PARAGRAPHS NOW.

ANY WAY IN THE SECOND STORY WE WILL BE INTRODUCED TO NEW CHARACTERS INCLUDING THE IDENTITY OF THE STRANGE LATEXED GLOVE WEARING PERSON AND SEE WHAT WILL BECOME OF AELITA/ KEEGAN SKKY LOL

UNTILL NEXT TIME PM REVIEW LOVE YA.


End file.
